


Finders Keepers

by FlaminiaK



Series: Sea Rovers [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Aoi, Pirate!Reita, Power Bottom Aoi, Semi-Public Sex, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: Prince Aoi is sex-deprived because Rei is too much busy at doing his piratey job...one day Aoi takes the matter in his hands, because "royals aren't born with patience".-°-°-°-Based on the ficNo Prey, No Pay, is best if that is read before any of these oneshots!Enjoy~





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



> Here the power bottom you asked for~  
> I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it! ;3

Aoi was hoisted up with his arms on the desolate deck, head on his wrists and tail still immersed in the sea water.

He was pouting while his azure and bright eyes looked towards the exit of the port, moving his caudal fin slowly like a bored cat.

Another day of ‘work’ for his beloved and Aoi was a little annoyed by it: always stealing, running away -at least Reita stopped to fake-sell him for the sake of a bunch of gold satchels- and being away from him.

Sure it was all fun when they had to flee, the adrenaline felt amazing in his fins, but it was a lot that they didn’t have a proper night of hot and sweet love.

Kai was supervising the building of Taka-two and the Prince was forced to go sleep at his home every day, since no hotels accepted a merman in their rooms.

Not even the ones for pirates…

Aoi puffed away a lock of hair from his face, swaying his tail to let his back let out a little crack: he hated being still for too long, it increased his frustration.

He was the Prince of the Oceanic Realm, he wasn’t accustomed to the wait and now he wanted to have some intimate moment with his fucking pirate.

He NEEDED it like water for his gills.

_**DAMN YOU PIRATE!!** _

The scream preceded Reita in the port, that was running full speed with a little grin on his face and Aoi couldn’t stop to smile himself.

His blond Captain was like a little kid in moments like these, all happy and proud of himself… the Prince fell in love with that stupid face every day more and more.

Reita ran on the deck and with a short slide he fell in the water near the merman, swimming under the wooden boards of the deck breathing heavily “I don’t understand what you needed to steal so hard, today” Aoi followed him, circling him with curious eyes.

Reita chuckled and held on one of the beams that hoisted the deck up, water at his collarbones “it’s a surprise Princey” he winked to him and Aoi rolled his eyes.

His nimble hands went to Reita’s face, holding him while smirking “mh-mh a surprise… but I WANT to see it now” the merman breathed, making Reita chuckle “so impatient, Princey! I’ll show you when the guards will sto-…! What are you…doing?” the confident tone in the Captain’s voice fell suddenly.

Aoi was sliding his hands from the Captain’s jaw down on his neck, clawing softly his naked collarbone and scratching his chest, his sides “I’m impatient, yes” the harsh and scalding hot voice of Aoi crashed on the pirate.

Reita gulped, looking at his sea jewel with a confused and a little embarrassed face “this isn’t the right place, Princey” he whispered, but another pair of claws snipped away the last two buttons of his wine shirt, showing part of his abs and his navel.

Aoi chuckled, a noise that seemed like the purr of a big feline “royals aren’t born with patience, Captain” he mumbled before smirking and lean in to bite Reita’s bottom lip.

The human narrowed his eyes and tried to deepen the kiss, but Aoi moved back a little “my precious gem… this isn’t the moment, I’m serious” Reita whispered again.

Aoi rose an eyebrow and looked at him, taking a hand on his own lips “ops… I’m _really_ sorry my Captain…” he giggled, a strange kind of laugh that made Reita hold more on the beam behind himself “but the only fuck I’m giving today is on your dick… right now” the merman growled.

There he darted forward and grasped Reita’s shoulders, kissing him harshly.

Teeth against teeth, tongues that fought together, the sweet salty scent of Aoi bewitching the human into submission in those heated moment.

Aoi moved a clawed hand to sink his nails in the soft wood of the beam, the other raising to brush Reita’s golden hair, damping his soft locks with his touch “h-hey… I like these welcome backs… but we need to go away from here-!” again Reita went silent when the lush, tender lips of Aoi started to kiss his neck.

Open mouth against his skin, again that forked tongue that followed his pulsing vein and the ragged breath of his Prince falling inside his ear.

Aoi didn’t answer to his Captain’s retort, he only moved down opening that damn shirt, biting hard one of Reita’s pectorals muscles, passing from air to water like was nothing, darting the tongue in his navel.

Reita chuckled for the ticklish sensation, trying to remain silent in case the guards arrived on that deck, but then his eyes widened when Aoi opened his baggy trousers “oh fuck Princey…!” he tried to shift away, red in his cheeks.

He should’ve never done it.

Aoi clawed his sides and slammed him against the wooden pillar and kissed the half-hard bulge in his underwear, more and more those soft lips pressed on him “A-Aoi… stop it it’s… kinda messy the… situation up there” Reita pressed his nape against the pole.

Never in his life he felt the urge to pray anything divine, but now he had a sex-deprived merman lusting on him… holy seas…!

Aoi grinned underwater, his hair floating around himself, and he hooked the hem of that damned underwear with a finger, freeing what he wanted so bad in ages: his little blandishments worked magic on his dear Captain, mh~?

Another couple of soft nips on that heated skin, Aoi closed his eyes and licked the underside of that erotic hard-on, feeling his Captain quiver under his hands.

Aoi then resurfaced, swaying his tail and brushing against the pirate’s body “I… don’t… care…” the Prince talked with honey-covered voice, whispering directly on Reita’s lips.

The merman then caged him in his arms crossing his hands behind the beam and there he was flush against that torso he loved to mark as his own “Aoi…” the only plead that escaped Reita’s mouth caressed the merman’s skin.

The Prince smirked and brushed again on him, hooded azure eyes that pierced the human’s soul “shut up, would ya?” he joked before giving his dear Captain a peck on the cheek “but Aoi… I can hear the guards…!” Reita inhaled sharply.

Both the merman’s members touched his one, hugging it with their girth “I don’t care” Aoi repeated himself, stroking Reita’s cock between his owns and gasping on his lips.

Reita closed one eye, trying to force himself to let the other open while gritting his teeth: the danger of being found was making it more exciting than usual and those predatory eyes Aoi was making… oh sea gods help him…!

Aoi arched back a little, panting softly and Reita had to detach a hand from the beam to hug those narrow hips, holding him tight “ahah… you changed your mind?” a breathed laugh and a mock, Aoi shifted one of his hands from the pillar and took the pirate’s one.

Suddenly Reita felt the merman’s palm around his wrist “but no, dear Captain… you’re my prisoner now” the Prince snarled under his breath, yanking that hand towards the wooden planks above them.

Reita was confused, the most of his blood rushing between his cheeks and between his legs now “hold on tight… you don’t wanna drown, would you?” Aoi’s eyes glowed of a voracious light and again the Captain was powerless.

He slithered his fingers between the crevices between the planks with that hand, but before he could do the same with the other Aoi grasped Reita’s forearm, twisting it against his back.

Reita had to hold down a moan for the littlest hint of pain he felt in the elbow, but Aoi kissed his neck again, nibbling at his skin while his other clawed hand dipped down between them, caressing the human’s hip bone “I always loved see your biceps flex” Aoi chuckles, moving to look the pirate in the eyes.

Those azure irises passed from the black pearls of Reita to his hoisted arm, then back “it makes your skin wave and your chest puff up… I really love it” the Prince continued to talk with a low and husky voice, grazing Reita’s mouth every time he spoke.

Reita stood there, his eyes fixed on Aoi’s sharp and regal features, the little blush that started to form on his cheekbones, those luxurious lips that he continued to bite.

The little lines of sun passing through the deck and illuminating his pale skin, those bedroom eyes.

He felt himself arch a little, following his movement as much as he could, his Prince’s hand stroking his cock lazily “I can’t wait anymore, my Captain” Aoi whispered like a threat and a beg at the same time.

In a elegant and possessive movement, Aoi tightened his hold on Reita’s arm behind his back and let his burning hot dick sink inside himself with a low groan, muffled against Reita’s neck.

The pirate clenched his teeth to not let a single sound come out of his throat and the shivers that those pressing inner walls gave him were bone-breaking “Aoi…” he managed to call.

His precious jewel was already moving on him, slow waves that let his dick exit completely then enter again “shhh my Captain… I have all… under control” the merman moaned softly, clawing with one hand the wood of the beam.

Aoi kissed him now more passionately, using his tongue to explore the inside of Reita’s mouth, sucking his one and trying to stay as more lucid as he could.

The Prince knew it was dangerous, but the sweet expression Reita was making while choking his groans was worth it “Rei…” Aoi called in a little moan.

The pressure was starting to erase all his intention of making it something slow and cuddly and with a quick sway of his tail Aoi pressed Reita against the pole, slapping against his hips.

He had to hold on to the beam with now both of his arms, trapping Reita’s head between his arms.

The pirate kissed him hard on his lips, on his jaw, against the slender and pale neck presented to him “Fuck Aoi… y-you’re… fucking t-tight… today” Reita grumbled against his flesh, moving his now free arm to grasp that lean body.

The Prince arched again, all of his body trembling while he slammed himself against Reita, wanting more of that length, feeling it open him and fill him up “Rei…Rei…~” he chanted, losing his mind bit by bit.

Suddenly a rumble made both the lovers stay still under the deck: a multitude of hurried feet were running above their heads “you! Search around the port!” “yessir!” orders were barked and Reita felt his heart sink down.

The guards… they’re gonna find them…!

Aoi looked up, his eyes lit by a stray ray of sun from the planks “we’ll wait for the boat here and search around the bay!” other orders and Reita nudged Aoi’s neck with his cheek “we… need to hide…!” he breathed in his ear, almost inaudible.

The Prince, stood still, his face unreadable for a few seconds, then his tail snapped and he slammed Reita again against the pole, making his cock sink inside him to the hilt “what the fuck…??” Reita mouthed.

Aoi looked at him and with the shrewdest smile he could master, he grinned at Reita “No” he said deliberately slowly, before clenching harder on the beam with his hands.

The merman started to move more and more intensely on Reita, muffling his little moans and pants on his beloved’s shoulder.

He bit his skin when he felt the hot pool in his abdomen starting to grow and grow, pushing against his organs and making his head spin “…Rei… y-yes… more…” he couldn’t stop his words and Reita closed his eyes.

He grasped Aoi’s dorsal fin and pressed him flush against his hips, feeling him grinding so hard Reita though they were melting together.

That was what made Aoi’s mind snap in half and the quicker movements of his became almost convulsing, holding tight on Reita “Rei… I… love you… fuck… yesyesyes…!” his wails were soft, covered by the noise of the sea among the other wooden beams.

Reita grunted inside his inky hair and held him closer, releasing his maddening orgasm inside his dearest Prince in the same moment the merman painted the water between them white “I heard something…! Under the deck!”.

Those words made the sluggish eyes of Aoi snap open and there he had to act fast “scream, now!” he yanked himself away from Reita and while he screamed Aoi grabbed him around the chest, so he had his face hidden in his hair.

In the meantime Aoi bit hard his own tail making blood come out and cloud the water around them “there!! I see something!” some guards tried to reach them with a boat.

Aoi turned to them hissing and growling, his eyes filled with rage and his teeth still bloodied, holding his ‘prey’ tight and one of the guards jerked back at the scene.

Immediately he returned on the deck, screaming about a monster “that pirate’s done for, take the muskets! We need his corpse!” the Commander ordered.

~ ~ ~

“You didn’t need to bit off your fucking tail” Reita was caressing the mermaid on the little, hidden beach they found after fleeing that ‘particular situation’.

Aoi rolled on his back and nuzzled in his lover’s embrace, a little smug curled his lips “I needed to make you look dead…” he whispered “and well, we came before they chased us away…” he purred, kissing Reita’s neck more and more.

The Captain chuckled “it was hot as hell, you know?” he told his Prince, kissing his head tenderly “I love this wanting Princey… but I prefer do it in the comfort of a bed, next time” Reita let his fingers graze Aoi’s naked back, closing his eyes.

The merman pouted his lips “it’s your fault you had to steal shit…” he answered.

In the silence that fell between them, Aoi could feel Reita freeze for a bunch of seconds, before moving “oh yeah, I almost forgot” he said with an amused tone.

Shortly after, Aoi felt something catch his hair and a familiar weight on his head “what the…??” he moved his head back and lifted a hand to caress a smooth, cold surface.

Reita smiled widely when he saw his adored azure eyes lit up in pure happiness “MY CROWN!!” he chirped startled.

The Captain chuckled softly, taking an arm behind the nape to cushion himself from the sand “Takashima’s crew stole it from me and sold it in that village… and since it was mine to begin with, I wanted it back” he talked with a condescending tone.

Aoi jumped him, trapping the pirate’s cheek in his palms and kissed him again and again, quick pecks all over his face “thank you, thank you, thank you sweetheart~!” he chanted, before looking down at him “wait… since when MY crown was YOURS to begin with?” Aoi asked pouting again.

Reita smirked slyly and embraced the merman with his other arm “I found you first…” he breathed, leaning for a kiss “and finders keepers…”.

Those words died on his precious sea jewel’s lips.


End file.
